Every Mockingjay has a tear
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Rue's POV on the hunger games with a twist. I suck at summaries but Please R&R- You won't be disappointed.
1. Reaping my first song

**A/N: I am editing this soon, so please do not complain on bad spelling, grammar, etc. Check out my profile for a picture of Rue's dress. I hope you like my story and please review. If you are interested in beta reading this story please let me know. I have lots of little twists for this story in upcoming chapters. I can't believe it, 6 reviews, hope I can get more, recommend, The second chapter will be up by tomorrow or today, hopefully. I normally don't take this long in posting another chapter, but I have been busy. Please let me know what you think and recommend. Hope you enjoy and love the hunger games as much as I do. Please, please tell me if you want to Beta this story. Please R&R too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, as I am not as talented as Suzanne Collins.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

My eyes flutter open. A small, dirty blanket; frayed at the edges, is cocooned around my body. The sheets underneath me are rough and lumpy. I flex out my fingers, seeking my mothers body, seeking the shield of protection that she provides. But my hand slashes the thin air, I guess Mother is preparing our outfits for the reaping.I roll over trying not to worry about today. My first reaping day. I look up, pure sunlight is forcing It's way through the blinds, and onto me. I squint my eyes, and sigh. I hear footsteps from the doorway. I prop myself up on one elbow, and see a silhouette of my mother; frizzy hair, pointed nose, and a poncho wrapped tightly around her body. She walks up to my bed, without making a sound. She knows I'm awake, but yet she tiptoes like a fairy. She seats herself by my feet. She gracefully leans forward and runs her fingers through my long, dark hair, Her routine is therapeutic for me.

"I remember my first time," she whispers softly, her voice is calm and soothing, It's like it was made for a lullaby.

"What happens if I get picked?" I ask, sobbing into her floral, baby blue dress,

"Don't think like that," she whispers into my ear, her fingers have stopped playing with my hair, and are now lifting up my chin,

"What if?"

"What if? Do you know how many times your name is in?"

"Two?"

"One," my mother says smiling,

"But what about? I thought," I say puzzled,

"Trisha is taking it," My mother explains. Trisha is my older sister and I feel bad, she is only fourteen,

"Really?"

"Really," my mother beams. She gets up, pulling the cord of the blinds. Bright light floods in quickly, "It's a nice day,"

"Shame," I say, "I might not be here to see it,"

"Stop that," My mother snaps, "Come on, we'll have a nice breakfast," My mother says leaving the room. I climb out of bed, cold air attacking every possible inch on my body. I groan before pulling a jumper over my head-Mother made me the jumper for winter-I have always loved the bright colours, and the feeling inside. It's not itchy like all my other clothes Mother makes me, but It's kitten soft. I walk out my door and into the the kitchen. In the kitchen, Haze, my six year old sister, is sat by the fire, her head resting on her knees. Liz and Sarah, my ten year old twin sisters, are having there hair braided by our mother. And finally Trisha, she is hunched over a bowl of cereal, which downing in the remainder of milk we have left.

"Rue," Trisha says, turning around. Her arms are open, asking me for a hug. I dive into her arms and cling to her tightly, like a lifeline.

"I love you," I say, she does not reply, all she does is tighten her grip on the embrace she holds me in. I eventually climb out of her arms and walk up to my Mother,

"Are you hungry?" My mother asks, her eyes smiling at me,

"Not really," I say, my eyes pinned to the floor,

"Nonsense," she laughs, handing me a piece of crusty bread,

"I can't," I resist, passing it back to her, my eyes still pinned to the floor,

"Rue, please have it, If not, have it for me,"

"Okay," I agree, all I want to do is make my family happy, and proud of me.

My mother brushes my thick, black hair then ties it in two long, low bunches.

"Do you like your hair like that, or do you want it in a braid?" my mother asks, trying to make It perfect for me.

"No It's fine," I insist, staring at my reflection in the frosted mirror. Dark skin, innocent brown eyes, long thick hair, I just look so young, "What am I wearing?"

"This," my Mother says, walking up the the wardrobe and pulling out a new, long, dark green dress, with black delicate lace.

"Mother, where did you get this, you can't, I mean, we can't afford it," I say narrowing my eyes, I don't want my Mother spending money we have not got,

"Rue, your twelve years old, you don't need to worry about money, plus Liz, Sarah and Haze will wear this," I guess she has got a point. I dress quickly, I didn't realise quite how long it is, it finishes just above my ankles, but keeps the same trendy pattern all the way down. The sleeves are short, black and puffy. I has a circular neck and base. I do look pretty, but still small. I would say I look about thirteen, if that. I am so worried about how I look, I will be so small up against those, tall, strong, ox-built men. Trisha is walking down the hallway and stops to look at me,

"Rue,"

"What?"

"Your, your really pretty," I don't know if she is trying to make me feel good or telling the truth, but it is not encouraging me,

"Thanks," I mutter.

We all gather in the kitchen when we are ready, everyone looks amazing, delicately braided hair, and amazing clothes.

"What time is it?" Trisha asks casually,

"One, we don't need to be there till half past though," my Mother replies from the sink,

"Mother, why do the washing up now?" Sarah asks,

"Sweetie, people might be coming round after," Mother explains. I don't like people coming round. I don't like attention. People will be talking about me, of course they will. I don't complain though, Mother is stressed out as it is. Instead I decide to slip away from the conversation and into the bedroom. I gaze out the window, at the crusty red wall, the hole point of the games. District eleven is horrible, the Capitol is horrible. Mother has always said I am open minded, to think about these things at the age of twelve. I don't care. I look at the sky, the sun is cradled in a blanket of warm mist. It's blue and clear. I can see birds swooping, darting too and fro. I open the window slightly to hear them, to hear the tune. I like listening to birds, I like music. I listen to the tune for a while, trying to make out words that fit, I come up with;

"_Somewhere safe, there's a world of joy,_

_Away from the chaos, and the tears,_

_Tears of hope, hope and joy,_

_Just to keep you strong, for a while," _I sing with them, the lyrics lightly ahead of the tune, but It still sounds wonderful. The song sounds so much like real life, somewhere away from the districts, somewhere safe, the only place I can think of is my dreams. But recently my dreams have been nightmares. Nightmares of the hunger games.

"Rue, come on love, It's time," Trisha calls.

"Good bye," I whisper to the birds, before closing the window. I'm sure they replied, but before I can think about it I am already out the door.

I kiss my mother goodbye as she waits anxiously in the waiting area with Sarah, Liz and Haze. Me and Trisha walk into the girls area. One of her friends calls her over, but she does not leave me.

"I won't get picked, will I?" I ask, tightening my grip on her hand,

"Of course not,"

"Well someone has got to,"

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice begins interrupting our conversation, "Boys and girls," A woman says looking at each side of the stage. Boys are on the right side of the stage, and girls on the left. "Welcome to the seventy fourth hunger games reaping," I gulp hard, seventy four games, I want to work our how many people have died in the name of the hunger games, but then I remember one year there was double contestants. "Shall we start with the girls,?" The anonymous voice asks, "May the odds be in your favour," My stomach goes funny, I feel as if I want to curl up into a hole and disappear. My hart pounds. My eyes scan the room quickly. The reaping glass spins. My fingernails are digging into Trisha but she doesn't moan, I'm sure she feels the same way. A tear drips down my face, '_Don't cry Rue, you have not even been picked,' _I tell myself dabbing away my tears. Suddenly they show it on a big screen in front of us, I can see her pink-finger nails skimming the pieces of paper. Suddenly It stops. She pulls out the first card that makes contact with her hand. "And the girl contestant is,' She begins. My legs turn to jelly, and Trisha holds me firmly up. "Rue Clingstone," I don't know what has happened, all I hear is a petrified shriek from Trisha. Suddenly, all eyes are on me,

"Go on then, bird girl," Chloe, a girl from my year, hisses behind her teeth. She has always hated me, my love for music, and birds.

"Volunteer," I cry to Trisha not letting go of her sleeve. She shakes her head, tears flooding out off her eyes,

"I can't," She whispers. I stare at the ground, knowing I am going to die at twelve years old. That I'm making my final performance in life. I let go of her wrist as someone pushes me forward. I walk towards the mayor, he is standing next to the steps to the stage. He gives me sympathetic look as I pass. I stare back at Trisha, but she pretends not to see me.

"Trisha volunteer," Someone shouts, I think It's my Mother but my mind is to jumbled to tell. I climb onto the stage were I am met by shining lights. I squint hard, but I know I have to act old. I have to grow up right here right now. If they don't want to volunteer that's fine, just they will have to watch me die on live TV. The thought makes me cringe.

"Rue," the announcer says, holding out her hand. The woman has short blonde hair, blue eyes and white liner, she has tanned skin and a long pink top. I smile lightly. "And the boy tribute is," She continues. The glass ball spins again, I can see thin pieces of paper, floating around like butterflies. "Thresh Line," She says. People cry and laugh, as a young man, perhaps seventeen, makes his way out of the crowed. He is well built and strong. Perhaps district eleven do have a chance this year.

"District eleven, I give you your tributes," Every one cheers, but the cheers are out powered by the tears of my family.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading my story, please, please R&R **


	2. goodbye

**A/N-Welldone everyone, love the reviews, 14 amazing, keep it up :) Sorry about taking a while uploading chapter two, I have been a bit busy, but chapter three will be up soon. I don't think this a very good, and It's a bit short, but still read as I have a nice little twist coming up for the train ride and training. Did you look at Rue's reaping dress on my profile? Thanks so much to everyone. Please R&R i will review one of your stories in return, just PM me on which one you would like. So here is chapter two guys, Like I said not good, but keep reading. I am editing , both chapters soon, so please no bad reviews on spelling or grammar, thanks. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the hunger games (Damn) But I will soon own something just as amazing soon. **not**! **

**R&R guys.  
**

* * *

I am led down a dingy corridor, and through a large door. I'm sure it has a gold plated handle, encrusted with colourful diamonds and rubies. '_If they have all these jewels, why don't they sell them for food?' _I ask myself. Everything seems so strange and expensive. The peacekeepers swing the door open and push me inside. They walk in too, they shut the door and guard it, just like I am going to run away. I know there is no point though; surely it will just be a more painful death. The room has cream rugs and two large three seater sofas. Brown leather, with neatly arranged cushions. The vast room makes my mind jumble, imagine having something like this back home. I sit on the sofa, then look at the peacekeepers heads, just to reassure myself that It's okay to sit down. I see a serious mask painted on their faces, not twitching, just as still as a rock. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. It opens to reveal a pacekeeper standing in front of my mother, and my sisters dotted around her body. Each of them have red splodges on their faces, like someone has picked up a paintbrush, and span around with their eyes closed.

"Rue," My mother cries running up to me,

"Mother," I cry back, but then I remember what I told myself on the stage, _'I have to grow up, right here, right now.'_ My mother dives onto the sofa and I sink into her body. Trisha takes haze, Liz and Sarah's hands in an uncomfortable manner, and she seats them on the opposite sofa. She sits down too.

"You don't have to go. You won't go," Haze demands. Spouts of tears gush down my face, staining my cheeks,

"Sorry," I splutter back, my voice breaking mid sentence,

"But, don't worry she will come back," Sarah smiles, trying to act old and keep everybody strong.

"Rue," my Mother cries in a high pitched voice.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Trisha chokes out, seeming unsure of where to place herself. My Mother sits up and slaps Trisha right across the face,

"You could of volunteered, and I would, I would," My mother begins,

"You would what?" Trisha questions,

"Still have a daughter," my Mother splutters back,

"Stop!" I scream at them, "If this is my last moment with you, ever, I want it to be a good memory, one I can keep forever, I don't like seeing my family crying or fighting," I yell back, some how I feel like I am shattering my family, single handedly.

"She's right," Trisha hisses at my mother, through the gap in her bottom teeth.

"There is only so much a big sister can do, Mother. It was a big choice she had to make," I say smiling at them like nothing bad is happening,

"Your right, Rue," She says, burring her head in my black hair.

"You won't go, will you Rue?" Liz says, holding my hand

"Not forever, I'll be back, I promise," I hate making promises which won't come true, but I don't want to see her cry. Tears drip down her face,

"Well, will you wear this in the arena?" Trisha says. She brings her hands up to her neck and slips of a woven necklace. "I don't know if you can remember, but you made this for me, when you were five,"

"I do," I say smiling, holding the necklace in-between my fingers. The blue and black merge together with the brown, each delicate strip with small dots. Each strip brings back memories to me. "Thanks,"

"It's not something to thank me for, Rue, If anything I should be thanking you" Trisha says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"For what?" I ask but before she can reply my Mother cries,

"I think our time is up," glancing over her shoulder at the pacekeeper,

"No," I pant, rising my neck.

"Sorry Rue," Trisha says, standing up then gently then kissing me on the head, her red lips crushing against my knotted hair, she leaves a tear on my hair before standing up again. "I'm so sorry, I'll never forget myself, I'm a coward." She raises to fingers to her lips, then points them in my direction.

"See you in a few weeks," Haze says smiling, giving me a tight hug before skipping off. Gushes of tears run down my face, my eyes go bright red, if only she knew.

"Good bye Rue, we'll look after Mother," Sarah and Liz say at the same time, crying together. Then finally my Mother walks up to me. She pulls me up and holds me in an embrace, hundreds of innocent tear drops stain my flesh. If only time could stop, I could stay, glued to my Mother. I wish I could keep this moment in time, forever.

"I will never forget you, no matter what, you will always be my tune of music," She cries, her voice so soft, yet cracking at then end of every letter.

"Mother don't go," I say, entwining my fingertips with hers, to get one last feel of her skin before she leaves. On her way out she sings a song to me;

'_There will be a place for you,_

_One day, when you least expect it,_

_Things will change, lots of things,_

_But not the love, that my hart bleeds for you_.' Her soft voice just makes me cry even more. I hear the tune for a while, it gets quieter and quieter until I'm left in silence. I hide my head in the purple pillows, absorbing my tears. The door creeks open again, _who else would want to see me?_ Chloe stands at the door. _'Oh no!' _She looks as angelic as ever, curled brown hair, pale skin and blood red lips. She struts up to me, her eyes looking down over my head.

"Hello," She smiles in a pleasant voice,

"If you have come here to moan, please leave," I say, trying to stand up for myself, I have always hated her.

"You've been crying," She observes,

"I think you would be too,"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Don't turn your nose up at me, don't you care, what so ever?"

"If it was some body I love, then maybe,"

"The trouble is, you have nobody to love," I snap back at her. Why does my last hour in district eleven have to be like this.

"Don't you dare," She yells,

"Please can you get her out?" I ask the pacekeeper politely. She begins to walk out before I call back. "Wait don't go," She turns around, her face red too,

"What?" She asks trying to hide her high pitched voice from the tears,

"Please, can we be friends?" I ask out stretching out my arm towards her. She runs up to me,

"Sorry about being mean," She cries. Maybe she has a soft spot.

"Really?" I exclaim smiling,

"I was only doing it, so I would be cool. You are a nice girl," Chloe whispers under her breath, like she is embarrassed about what she is saying.

"Thanks,"

"Have your family, been here yet," I nod in reply,

"I don't know how you can stand it,"

"I don't either," I laugh back.

"It's time to go now, miss C. Westwood," A pacekeeper says,

"I've gotta go, bye Rue," She says waving a hand.

"Bye," I cry back to her. I dive back down into the pillows, I guess I have made a friend, before I die anyway. _'Don't think like the Rue, she is only doing it because she feels sorry for you,' _I tell myself, trying not to forget the pain she has caused. But maybe I should look onto the future, I mean my district eleven like is over.

"Okay, Miss Clingstone, you have got to leave now," A pacekeeper says. They escort me down a corridor and outside, I dab at my eyes quickly, knowing cameras will be here very soon.

* * *

**A/N-Like I said, not that good, but please review. Chapter three up soon. Please review. Thanks hungergamers**


	3. Train

**A/N - 19 reviews, everyone rocks. Hope I can find a beta soon. If you would like to just send me the edited chapter. I have not got the reviewing on your fanfics done yet, but I should get it done today/tomorrow. This is a bit random to post on hear but I'm craving something to read, if anyone know any good books as good as the hunger games, please let me know in the review. Please R&R this, I love reviews. Hope you like this chapter, there is two visuals on my profile of Rue's dresses. Please let me know about them too. Please R&R thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games :'( _how sad_!**

**Please R&R thanks  
**

* * *

Districts eleven's fresh, pure air greets my face as I head to the platform. I can hear people celebrating in their houses now. But I can't stop thinking about my Mother; her blotchy red face, trying to keep everything together, act strong. Yet she is breaking down bit by bit. She might look okay on the outside but on the inside she is just like a balloon; ready to burst at any minute. Blue; the lady from the capitol who was on stage before, announcing, is now in front of me. She struts ahead proudly, to the train station. I sometimes hear trains come and go on a night, loading a new cargo of fresh food, wheat, grain, rice and fruit. We promptly stop as we approach the platform. I hear the train rattle down the tracks, It seems a lot louder then normal. I look up to see Thresh, his head pinned to the floor, trying to hide his innocent tears. The train screeches on It's breaks as It stops. Blue and some other capitol men jump on casually, just like It is an everyday thing. James, our mentor steps on bored, stretching out his hand to me. I take one last breath of district eleven before I reach out for his hand. I hold onto it like a lifeline, and climb up, building up pressure around his wrist.

"Thanks," I say as I walk down the long passage. The train is huge. Different compartments and rooms leading of in all directions. Me and Thresh stand near the door looking bewildered.

"Where, do we, go," Thresh whispers to me,

"Don't know, them capitol people have disappeared."

"What about James?"

"Don't know either, we might just have to," I begin, but before I can finish my sentence the train is moving, like a rocket in speed. I'm clinging onto the plastic safety handle for support.

"Wow," Thresh exclaims,

"Rue," James calls from down the passageway, "Thresh?"

"Were, here," Thresh calls over, he walks up to see us both stood around the door,  
"Still at the door? Come get some dinner," We don't hesitate to ask questions. We follow him down the long train passage for a while until we reach a door, leading into a long room. It has a long table and a TV screen.

"Sit down," Blue calls over. I take a seat next to her, Thresh does the same,

"Hello," I say to her,

"Hello Rue," She says, stroking my hair. Some strange looking men, dressed in suits pass us our own delicate little soup, with a floating lotus petals inside. It is in a small, blue, china pot with a flower pattern around the outside. Next to it there is two long pieces of crusty, white, farmhouse bread. There is two long spoons, each diamond encrusted. I copy Blue and pick up my bread in my right hand and dip it into the creamy substance. It is soft and smooth and absorbs it's way into bread. I place it in my mouth and It tastes like pure heaven. Incredible. I can't help but eat every last bit, so does Thresh. Then we get passed a matching plate, filled with a rice, drenched in a orange coloured paste. There is a long pastry to match, which is passed down the table. I pick it up and begin to indulge into my meal before the TV flickers on.

"What's this?" Thresh asks rudely,

"The contestants footage,"

"So we will be on?" I ask, startled. She nods. First there is district one, there is a tough looking girl, I don't catch her name though, I am to busy looking at her bronze hair. The boy is about fourteen, nor do I catch his name but I see he has blonde hair and light skin. I concentrate back on my soup until I hear, the words,

'_District eleven,' _I look up to see myself, walking through the crowed. In my green delicate dress. Then I see Thresh. '_District twelve," _They call out a twelve year old girl, Primrose, maybe we could be friends. But then I see something shocking, A young woman, perhaps seventeen, yells from the crowed;

"I volunteer," She makes her way forward, It turns out Prim was her sister. That just makes me think of Trisha even more. She has long black hair, tanned skin and a kind face. She looks like Trisha. She reminds me of Trisha. Only she volunteered for her sister. I want to cry, so I look down at my empty plate, I don't catch the other boy's name either, but I think It's Percy.

"They look tough," Thresh says,

"Maybe we should go to bed now, I'm tired," I lie.

"What a great idea," Says Blue,

"Were is my room,"

"Oh, pick any," Blue says.

"Okay." I walk off, trying to find the room furthest away from the capitol people. I walk to the end of the train and open a door, inside there is a bed; not big but It will do. I close the door behind me and drop my bag on the floor. I snuggle up in the duvet and pretend It's my mother. But I can't stop thinking about Trisha and Katniss, I cry, They are exactly the same, only Katniss is braver. I close my eyes and dream.

_I'm at home, I can hear my Mothers voice, so distant, yet so near. _

"_Mother," I cry leaping out of my bed of flowers,_

"_Rue," A voice calls, not my Mothers, Trisha's. _

"_Trisha, Trisha were are you?" I call, swiping away dust._

"_Here," I can see her back. I tug on her dress._

"_Trisha, turn around," I plead. She slowly turns to face me. Only It's not Trisha, It's Katniss, the girl who volunteered for her sister. Dark eyes and hair, a kind looking face. I flop into her arms._

My eyes open, my arms outstretched. A pile of blankets are pushed up against the wall, where my feet have kicked them in my sleep. I breath deeply, trying to get my head around what has just happened.

When morning comes I head down to the lunch area where we were yesterday. I find James and Blue hunched over a sausage sandwich.

"Where have you been?" Blue asks in a strict way,

"Blue, She's just a kid," James says calming her,

"What?" I ask biting my lip,

"You should have been here and hour ago," Blue says, running her fingers through her orange hair,

"I didn't know, sorry,"

"Well, okay," James says trying to sort things out,

"Where's Thresh?" I ask glancing around.

"With his designer, where you should be too,"

"Okay, where do I go?" They all laugh. _What did I say?_

"James, show her where to go," Blue says flatly. He leads me out of the room,

"Sorry about that kid," James says. James has always been known as the weird freak, by the kids in district eleven, ever since he has been in the games, he has turned slightly weird, but he is holding it together at the moment.

"It's okay," I say.

"Just go through there," James directs me. I open the door were I see a small, young man. Perhaps mid twenties. He has short black hair gelled up. He is dressed in a casual, capitol type outfit.

"Rue," He welcomes me,

"Err. Em." I begin,

"Link,"

"Oh hi link, are you my designer?" I ask sheepishly,

"What? Can you speak up?"

"Are you my designer?" I bellow,

" Yeah, But not that loud kiddo," He says, in the obvious capitol accent. It is squeaky, everyone back home jokes about it. It is like It's made to be mimicked. "Come on," He says taking my hand. He leads me to a big door which the hole width of the train. Inside there is a large, white bath tub, a bed and a chair.

"Wow," I exclaim. He locks the door quickly,

"I know," He says now in a district twelve accent,

"What happened to your voice?" I ask

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod. "I am from district twelve, but when I was, nineteen, the capitol offered me the job, under some circumstances," He says trailing off.

"So your from district twelve?"

"Yeah." _Maybe, just maybe I can grow to like him_. He walks up to the bath and pours the entire contents of a bottle into it. Gooey purple liquid spouts out. He then picks up a strange, small tin-box, with a picture of a bird on the front. I have seen the bird before at school. It's a bird only found within district twelve. I can't remember the name though. He opens the box and sprinkles in orange powder. He adds a few more bottles of strange concoctions then observes it proudly.

"Would you like to, you know get in?" He opens the blinds and I see a huge emerald green mountain with a clear blue sky. White clouds gracefully dance through the sun. "Were getting near the capitol."

"Shall I get in the bath?"

"Yeah, dump your clothes anywhere."

"Okay,"I strip down and dive into the tub. The temperature is perfect. I have only been in five minutes then Link calls,

"Right, you can come out now, that is just for ex-foliating your body, because you are a tadd to young to be trying all the chemical things the others have."

"Okay,"

"Take my hand, that stuff tends to...cling" He begins, the way he pauses on the word cling makes me want to get out even quicker "To you a bit" I climb out then he runs me another bath. This time the water is pure,

"Get in that water too, do you want normal water or magic water?" _Err__, I hate people speaking to me like I'm a baby,even if I'm only twelve._

"I'm happy with pure water," I say, my voice flat and dull.

"So what's It like at home?"

"Don't know really," I say avoiding the subject, and staring at the birds in the sky.

"It helps to talk about it," There is a long silence, "What you looking at?"

"Birds"

"Mockingays?"

"Mockingjays," I correct him. We don't talk much more. He pulls me out the bath and lies me on the bed. He pulls lots of my hairs out my body, "Ooh" I groan.

"Ha, everyone says that,"

"I can see why,"

"Well you are only young, so your hairs are fair and small, so do you want to just get your outfit on?"

"Yeah,"

He pulls out an amazing dress. It has patches of colour, from green to brown to blue. It has no straps and is frilly at the bottom. It looks like a pixie dress, the ones you see in stories. It has a black belt with gold catch with microscopic detail.

"You can wear it as a skirt as well," Link adds,

"I love it!"

"I thought you would," Link smiles, "Want to put it on?" I nod eagerly. I slip it over my head, I put some green pumps on my feet.

"Do you want curly hair?"

"Please," Mother could never curl my hair but now Link can.

Once everything is done he shows me to a mirror, I look amazing.

The train suddenly stops, "Are you ready for the cameras?" Link smiles.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks for reading, Please Review and check my profile for visuals. Review.**


	4. Justice building

**A/N: So sory about taking FOREVER to get this chapter up. I have been on holiday, loads of school work. And all that. Hope you don't hat me :) Well, hear it is chapter four. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE tell me if you would like to be a beta, and just send me the edited chap. Thanks. I will edit tomorrow :) **

**Also, I do like reviews. If I do not get at least 6 or more, I will not continue. So if It's not over 56 no more chapters. So the quicker you review, the quicker my next post.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games :'(  
**

**Please R&R thanks**

**R&R.  
**

* * *

I walk down the corridors of the train. Link follows me but I don't look back, I have no life to look back onto now. I take long, deep breaths, knowing somewhere, deep down, burred under the posh capitol meals and smells, district eleven air is still lingering around. I approach the doorway, I don't bother looking around and saying my 'Goodbyes,' to the train, I just jump of and onto the platform. Remembering what I told myself, _I have to grow up, right here, right now._

Metaphorically, There is meant to be buildings that touch the clouds, and noise's so loud you need earmuffs, from the second you leave the train, and into the capitol. But all there is, is a few cameras, a small mob of people, waving banners and a big cheering noise. Echoing from wall to wall. To be fair, on the way in there was some tall buildings.

"Come on, I hate the station," Link mutters, tugging me by my wrist. I don't hesitate, I follow him up some stairs, and to a bridge over the train track. We pause for a while on the bridge, away from the crowd and the noise. Just me and him.

"We are meeting Thresh, Sylvia – Thresh's designer – and Blue here." Link says, fiddling with my black hair.

"Okay,"

"So, you do like your dress, don't you?"

"Course I do, It's perfect," I begin, looking at his tanned fingers, fiddling with my hair, "And my hair," I smile, pulling back his wrist,

"I just wa-"

"Want it to look perfect?" I ask, finishing of his sentence. He smiles and nods slightly. His lips move in reply, but I don't catch what he says. I just stare at him uncomprehendingly.

"I want it, you, to look phenomenal," Link says, taking note of the fact I was not paying attention.

"Well, I do, I look more then anythingm really, something I can't describe, like the sweetest, softest music in the world," He brushes back my hair from my ear. And stares at me the way Trisha stared at me, eyes filled sympathy, like It's sinking your boat, your boat that will never sail straight, that will always be weighed down in pain. Until one day pain will win.

"Rue?" But before I can reply, Blue, Thresh and Sylvia come skipping up the steps. Thresh is wearing a suit, he looks silly, wearing the capitol clothes, nothing like what he would wear, back in district eleven.

"You, you look nice," Thresh comments. There is not much you can say to a twelve year old, but Thresh has a kind hart. I can tell.

"So, we are going to the chariots now. How exciting. If were quick, you might get to talk to some other tributes, how exciting,"Blue says, clapping her hands. "Come on then," she says, skipping forward elegantly. Like a swan diving in to the water, breaking the white waves with It's beak.

"How exciting," Thresh mimacs,

Me and Link trail behind. We go under some bridges;all with posters advertising the hunger games, are randomly dotted around. The bridges have soft, white paint, chipping at the edge against the crusty brick.

. We finally approach a fountain. Crystal water spouting out. There is a loud roar of the crowd, and tributes are talking amongst themselves. I can see the district one and two kids, stronger then ever, are laughing and chatting. The girl with the amazing, long, orange hair, is sat on the fountain wall, dipping her pale toes into the water. Her hair is blowing neatly in the breeze. Trisha, I mean Katniss. Is wearing an outfit, so unique, so incredible, no one in the world could describe it. Streaks of sequinned flames and fire rising all around it.

"Are you ready?" Thresh asks griping my hand. The pressure is unbelievable, but I know he is being kind.

"No," I reply honestly. He laughs,

"Don't think anyone is,"

"What about them?" I ask pointing to the career tributes,

"Well, just forget about them," Thresh laughs. I wish he was my mentor, I know it would never happen though. But there's something kind and soft about him. Something only I know.

"Okay, everybody," I voice shrieks into the air, "Get on the Chariots,"

I climb up and cling on. District one goes first, so I'm almost last. Suddenly, everything happens. In one second. I zoom of, air pushing against my face. Everybody shrieks. I look behind me, curious of the reason why. The I realise. Katniss', and the other boys out fit are now lit with fire. Fire. Dancing around there bodies. Obviously fake, but It looks so real, shimmering against the black costume. I don't look back, just forward. I feel a bit ashamed, my outfit is terrible compared to there's. The sort of thing you would expect from, district one tributes.

I watch the trees, crowds and cameras fly past me. Then within no time at all we stop. Out side the tall, ancient, marvellous building. Grey brick, long winding steps to the, one hundred inch wide, door. Obviously the justice building. The building that marks the start of the tributes life in the captiol.

"Wow" I shriek, then cover my mouth quickly. Stopping any more high pitched noise to leak out. I jump down from the chariot and onto the pavement. There is a sea of cameras waiting for me. Thresh grips my hand once more,

"You see this building all the time don't you? On TV. But you would never imagine some thing so-" Thresh says, I think he's talking to himself but I can't help but butt in.

"Spectacular," I smile, finishing of his sentence. He looks at me, his brown eyes staring into mine, smiling at me, innocent and warm. I look into his too, trying to see his past, to work out, how to help his future.

All of us are guided in, saying goodbye to the cameras. For now. Inside, all twenty-four of us stand in a line. I can't help but gaze at each tribute. One by one. everyone of us unique. No mater if we may turn into evil murders. There is something unique about us all. Something no game can ever take away.

"What happens now," I edge to Link, who's standing behind me, he replies,

"You get sorted in to your rooms," something in his voice seems so confident, yet I'm sure he's petrified. But of what?

"District one," An old man bellows. He is dressed in a brown jacket and long black trousers.

"Room one-four-two," He says to the girl, pointing her off in the left direction. A puzzled look attacks her face.

"How will I find my room?" I ask Link,

"I'll help you," Link smiles.

Finally I get my room; two-four-six. Link escorts me to the lift. I've been in a lift twice in my life. In district eleven; on the left border, where the farm land is. To get down to the acres of land, you need to take a life ride. It is not good for my stomach though, I'm positive. The school took us last year, I loved everything, other then the lift Itself.

"Do we have to take the lift?" I plead.

"Course not. If you want to walk up twelve flights of stairs." Link says flatly. I laugh as the metal doors open.

"It's big, isn't it?" I say, walking in, and observing every possible inch. "The one I went in was dead tight, and suffocating."

"Hmm."

"Hmm." I joke back. The doors open to reveal a long, winding corridor. A dirty green carpet, curling up at the edges is guiding the way. Flowery wall paper, with a soft blue is pasted onto the thin walls. "I thought that the capitol had lost of money,"

"They do,"

"Then why the mouldy carpet and wall paper?" I ask turning my nose up.

"Well, they are hardly going to spend hundreds on wall paper, when there is twenty floors. And anyway, they have better things to spend there money on, like medicines and things." Link lectures.

"Okay,"

"Well, here is your room," Link says,

"Ooh, thanks, see you?"

"Tonight,"

"Okay, bye." I say releasing his hand.

In my room there is a big, kind size bed, with an oak wood head rest. The bedding is a pink almost as soft as a babies skin. I sit down for a second, letting the mattress mould around my body. I smile to myself, then I climb up. I slip of my shoes and walk into the bathroom. It's amazing. A silver walk in shower, with crystal slights, mirrors, and jets. I run my palm against the glass, It's smooth and fast. There is a black, crystal encrusted sink. I smile lightly. Suddenly there is a loud bang against the door. I make my way into the door slowly. An old man; a replica of the man before, but slightly different, is stood at the door.

"You have to go down to dinner, on the first floor in one hour. Dress in these," He says handing me a clump of clothes,

"Thanks,"

"Ooh, and make sure you shower." He replies, in the stupid capitol accent.

I turn the shower on, there doesn't seem to be a temperature dial, maybe It's just a perfect set one. I don't hesitate, I just turn the shower on. I test the water with my hand. It's perfect. It's not boiling, but not freezing. Just right. I slip of my clothes, and throw them in the laundry basket. I place the new ones on the cream chair. There is a red strappy top, and some black leggings; fashionably ripped at the edges. I step into the shower, close the door and let the rain spout down onto my shoulders and hair. All of a sudden the blue lights come on. The mirrors reflect it against the water. It really does look like ice on water. The steamy rain drips onto me for a while. I look around for the shampoo, but then I see it. I big button just above my head labelled. '_Shampoo_'

"Wow," I mutter to myself. I hit the button and a blob of strawberry smelling shampoo, falls onto my head. Then without my asking, conditioner, and then a drier. "Wish I had one of them," I say to myself as I step out of the shower. The room is not cold like at home, but heated. I dress quickly, brush my hair then head out of my room.

I hit the button for the lift. When it eventually arrives, Katniss is stood inside.

"Come in," She says outstretching her hand to me. Her district twelve accent is not that different to mine. I jump in and she punches the button for floor one.

"Rue, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, Katniss," I smile confidently.

"You looked really pretty today,"

"No. I'm twelve years old. But your dress was amazing, if I was not as close as I was, I would of thought it was real fire."

"Same,"

"You have the best designer. Katniss, your the girl on fire," I tell her. Maybe to stop her looking so upset. She smiles lightly then walks out onto the first floor. I follow the signs and find Thresh, Link, and Sylvia sat around a table. I guess the others are not hear yet. I take one big gulp and then realise from now on It's difficult questions and pain.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Review!  
**


	5. District 11 song

**A/N: OK. Sorry It's took a while to get this one up, I was waiting for 56 reviews, now please can we go for another 10? Okay, when It's on 66 I will update. I hope you like this chapter, It's a bit different to my other ones, as there is a lot more on Thresh. I hope you enjoy, also I have answered some of you questions which were not true to the book I.E- Rue being the oldest, I knew that when I wrote it and in this you will see where I'm going and a few minor ones. If you like the ideas please tell me in the review. So I will update when It's on 66 reviews :) Also I am doing another fanfic, that one being Haymitch's POV. It's called through a drunks eyes, so If you would like to you can have a look at that too. Thanks so much for the reviews so far, keep them coming- Franx**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

I take my seat, next to Thresh whose on my left, and Link, who is on my right.

"Rue," Link smiles, turning around to face me.

"Hi Link," I say. Thresh and Sylvia are in a conversation of their own, which means leaving me and Link to talk on our own too. "Did you have a nice shower?" Link asks

"Yeah, the showers are amazing!" I exclaim,

"Well, district twelve people get the worst showers and district one people get the best, It's just the way the budget goes. But please, you won't tell anyone else, will you?"

"No, no I swear," I say, my eyes smiling at him, and shaking my head at the smae time. "Where are Blue and James?" I ask, I have not get to no either of them yet, so hopefully I can talk to them now.

"There coming, shortly." Link replies, looking around the room. After a while, I ease out of our conversation and listen to Thresh's, but none of it makes any sense, so I decide to just wait for James and Blue.

Blue arrives in a baby pink top, with a matching necklace. A diamond bracelet hangs casually of her wrist. James is just a few steps behind her, His hair is greased back, he is wearing a capitol suit, too. They seat opposite us, a trace of a smile painted on James' lips. Blue of course is doing the show, capitol smile, her red lipstick stretching with her lips.

"Hello, Thresh and Rue. I see you are all nice and clean, I bet your hungry too," Blue says, with slow movements of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I am hungry," I agree, unsure of what to say.

"Well, the food shouldn't be long,"

"Mm food." Thresh says loudly.

"Thresh, where are you manors?" Blue yells, seeming almost offended. Everyone in the capitol likes things to be polite though. I wish I could say, _It's not polite watching people die for the fun of it,_ but If I did, where would we be? Thresh stares at her uncomprehendingly, so I give him a little nudge of his elbow. His face pulls back abruptly,

"Ooh, did I say that out loud?" Thresh says, blushing. I give a faint laugh and he gives me a smirk in return.

"Well Thr-" Blue begins, but then is interrupted by the delicious foods, which are now arriving at our table now. Soups in dellicate china bowls. Metal trays filled with vegetables, fruit, sweets and unique, personal loafs of bread; Each one tiny, filled with a creamy substance. Also dish's of meat, with all sorts of fillings oozing out. "We'll discuss this after the meal," Blue says to Thresh, reaching forth for a bowl filled with a white frothy soup. Thresh raises an eyebrow at her, but she does not catch it, but James does, and he shoots him a look. I can't help but giggle slightly. I raise the tissue to my lips, to stop any more noise breaking out. Link smiles, then he hands me a soup, It's pink with silky white petals, floating on the surface. Just like tiny boats being drowned in a bright pink sea. I pick up the spoon and indulge into the meal. It tastes as sweet as the brightest flower in the woods. The brightest anything really. A sensation swims on the tip of my tongue, after it has gushed down the back of my neck. The next one I try is green, bright green. The colour just adds to the flavour. It tastes like summer, green grass, flowers blooming, the white sun pelting down, baby animals and fresh strawberries all mixed into one.

"If I had to chose one food, to eat forever, I would pick this." I say, holding up the bowl to the light, To see the fine blue paint design, and the craftsmanship. Blue laughs loudly. I cringe up my nose at her, and go back to eating my soups. Afterwards, I pick a selection of fresh vegetables. The sweetness of the carrot explodes across my mouth, I am in heaven. My eyes lighten, as I eat more and more.

"Listen, roe, eat any more of them and you will turn into a fat rabbit," James insults.

"Her names Rue, and don't be mean to her, she's only twelve. How old were you when you entered the games, what seventeen? Imagine how you'd feel," Thresh snaps back.

"Thank you," I whisper into Thresh's ear. He smile's lightly to me, whilst he stares into James' eyes.

"OK. Calm down everyone, we don't want anyone to hear us," Blue says, trying to bring the peace.

"Yeah, she's right," Sylvia agrees.

"And you two." Blue begins pointing at me and Thresh, "James is the only hope you've got in the arena, you ought to be nice to him,"

"Sorry," Thresh says, trying to get back to eating his dinner.

"Me too," I say, fiddling with my hair.

"Well, you two, tomorrow I will actually get to know you. We'll talk strategies,"

After dinner an assortment of deserts are brought to our table. All of which, are mouthwatering choices. There is a chocolate cake, exploding with even more melted chocolate, and lot's chocolate decoration. There is a nice fruit salad, with all sorts of creams and toppings. A concoction of chocolate, and fruit, and cream, and sponge cake, all in one. Only the capitol could do that. I tuck into the chocolate cake, as I love chocolate, I get it about twice a year, but here. There's more chocolate then I have ever had in my entire life. At home the food supply of our family was very low. I would never, ever have a full chicken leg or a full soup. I never had more then three pieces of fruit a week. But my mother rations it to me and all my sisters equally.

"So Rue, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sylvia asks, trying to be friendly.

"Well there is Haze, Liz, Sarah and-" I begin. I think of Trisha, and how she didn't volunteer. But then again no one goes that far. Your family do have their limits. But seeing Katniss, it just makes me feel even worse. Trisha could win, even she said that. Why she didn't volunteer blows my mind. When it was her first reaping day, she said to me, _if you ever got picked, I would volunteer, you do know that, don't you?_

I sit in a trance for a while.

"And?" Blue says, finishing Sylvia's sentence.

"And no one." I reply. My hart sinks, I feel bad, really bad. I'm sure if she got picked she would be talking all about me, and I'm being a traitor. I may as well just curl up and prepare for death now.

"What about that girl, who you wanted to volunteer for you?" Blue asks,

"She, she's my cousin," I lie quickly. At least I mentioned her, better then nothing. But when I close my eyes I see her, and she's coming for me, telling me how she hates me. How I am not proud enough of her, to even mention her.

After everyone has eaten were free to do what we like.

"Come on, do you want to see something?" Thresh asks taking my hand.

"Yeah," I say, taking Thresh's hand too.

"Follow me then." he says, running ahead of me. We dart down passage ways and through doors until we reach a wide window. The blinds are shut, and Thresh walks up to them. "Look how beautiful this is," He tugs on the blind cord and reveals, a valley of lush green hills, merging with the crystal water, sweeping onto the muddy bank. The white sun reflects of the water, and onto the frothy clouds. Underneath the delicate clouds, is a garden of flowers, all coloured spring red and pink, orange tulips and daisies, are guiding a path up to a tree, the bark of which, stretching high up for miles to the first branch. And there, balanced on the moss and ivy is a bird. A mockingjay, the ones I see at home. The ones that sing with me.

"Do you think that bird is singing?" I ask,

"I bet he is." Thresh smiles. "I have a little sister," He says randomly, staring out at the beautiful fields, "She's twelve, she is so much like you, when I look at you there is a pain in my hart. When your face lights up, I get ripped to shreds," Thresh cries.

"It's okay, I think you'll win," I say smiling. He just shakes his head. A tear drips down his cheek. He quickly catches it then dabs his eyes sheepishly. "You are allowed to cry,"

"Am I? If anyone sees, they'll use it against me. Maybe I should just give up now,"

"Well my mother always used to say, never give up until you've tried," I grab his hand and hold onto it like the start of a new life.

I return to my room, shower once more and change into my night clothes, which are newly laid out. There is a silk pink top, with delicate black lace. It has short straps, but I don't think I will get cold, in this hot room. The bottoms don't match the top, but yet still look affective. The're white, which goes with the soft pink top, and they also have a flower print design on them.

I lie down on my bed, the mattress thick and bouncy. The big, clean, cream sheets cocoon around my body, and I wish I never had to leave this bed, ever again. All I can think of is Thresh, so sweet and gentle. He's a lovely boy, but I fear he's becoming a man, and I think he will be different. I close my eyes, scared of the monster I have created, and I sing a song to myself. It's an old, old district elven song. My music teach taught it me. It's what people used to sing when they were harvesting or planting crops. But the tune is sweet and soft, dreamlike.

"_There Is a place, of soft and green,_

_Bright and light, blue and cream,_

_The crops will grow, into a new life,_

_The life maybe joy filled, Or it may be pain,_

_They may be scared, but with you there they'll be protected for ever and ever._

_but in the end, they all succeed, in their lives. _

_Come with me, talk about everything,_

_tell me how you feel, what you feel,_

_tell me how you live, tell how you died,_

_tell how the daisies bloom, when your sad, _

_How black can be white, down can be up, _

_How one song can mean the world, to you and your family, _

_Just think about it, when you close your eyes,_

_Your dreams are real, and your dreams are true,_

_you can feed every child, and sing every song, _

_you can see the light, shining on, _

_you are the world, and the world is you, _

_You hold on, to the key to the future,_

_Come with me, talk about everything,_

_tell me how you feel, what you feel,_

_tell me how lived, tell how you died,_

_tell how the daisies bloom, when your sad, _

_How black can be white, down can be up, _

_How one song can mean the world, to you and your family, _

_'cos you know, when you close your eyes, _

_there's people that love you now, they love you, yes they do." _I sing the song, thinking of my life in district eleven. How I would pass the farm lands on my way home from school, I would see the farmers showing of the vegetables. Also I remember, when Haze was small, when we had no food, when it was cold in the house. My mother used to curl up by the fire and sing that song to her, that song and many others, she loved music. She always allowed the mockingjay's to sing with us. Music was our life. But It's not my life any more, nor there's. As I know how much they will grieve over my death. I can't let that happen though. I need to tell them something, right now. The only time I can think of is the interviews, but even then, It's only three minutes. But if that's what it takes, I'll do it. I'll tell the hole of Panem my love for my family.

I close my eyes, smiling at the thought when I drift of to sleep.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you so much for reading the chapter, please review now. Also If I do not have 66 reviews I will not continue, so the faster you review, the faster I update**


End file.
